1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club set with the different club lengths, more particularly to a golf club set to suppress the deterioration of the resilience performance of the face portion at the time of miss shots by setting a thickness distribution of the face portion in consideration of the club length.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf club set comprises a plurality of golf clubs with the different loft angles and club lengths as a group, for example, a wood-type golf club set, and a utility-type golf club set have been proposed. Usually, golf clubs in a golf club set have the same brands, the same product names and/or the same designs to be given a sense of unity in the set. However, these clubs in the set may be sold not only as a set but also as each one.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a golf club set to suppress the deterioration of the resilience performance of the face portion at the time of miss shots.